The First Primordial
by Alexorder159
Summary: When Chaos names the heir to the ruler of the Universe, The primordials get jealous of the heir. Read to See what happens. I suck a summaries so don't blame me. Rated T just to be safe.


A purple sphere suddenly appeared in the blackness of space. Hands held this purple sphere over the endlessness of the universe. The hands oriniginated from a woman with pitch black color skin with white freckles everywhere on her body. She wore flowing purple robes that seem to fade near her shins in to nothingness. The women had an aura of pure calmness yet was depressing at the same time. Waves of power flowed from the women and the purple sphere.

The purple sphere all of a sudden started to glow a golden color until there was no purple sphere able to be seen, only a shining golden sphere. The woman carefully put the sphere down on an invisable floor. The golden sphere started glowing to the point that it was blinding the woman. When the flash stopped, there stood a young boy with shining purple irises that looked up into th woman's pure black eyes that some how showed love, motherly love. His eyes shined with two things, love and curiousity. His hair was a midnight black that was untameable. The boy had greyish black robes that were a tint lighter then the woman's eyes. The kid looked about ten years old.

"Hi Mama." The little child said in a small voice. He started to look around, curious where he was.

The woman kneeled to be eye level with the child, "Hello sweetie, I think I'll name you Perseus. Do you like that name, child?" The woman spoke in a loving, caring voice that flowed over the child.

"Okay Mama." The little boy said in a childish voice. He started jumping up and down shouting, "I'm Percy!"

A few years later, The woman (Chaos, for those who didn't guess it) held out her hands and started to form a glowing green ball similiar to Perseus' sphere. After it flashed golden, there stood a eight year old girl with ivy green eyes that seemed scared. Her skin was almost a earthly color that was smooth. Her hair was a flowing, straight raven black hair that was silky smooth to the touch. She was small compared to her brother in height.

Perseus walked into the room where this happened. He started walking towards his mother and new sibling, but stopped when the little girl took a step back from him.

"It's okay Gaea dear. This is Perseus, your brother." Chaos said in a soft voice.

"Hello." Gaea said shyly only to get a nervous reply back.

"Hello sister. I could show you the palace, if you want. You could meet our brothers Phanes and Ophion" Perseus said quietly.

Line Break

Chaos created the rest of the primordials and then created the Earth, Pit, Sky, and Void. The Earth was the middle ground between the Pit, a barren field of despair, misery, and death, and the Sky, the hopes, dreams, and Life of immortials. The Earth, a land of lush green forests and barren yellow deserts. The void however was the emptyness of the universe, a living nightmare for any and all. The void did not torture phycally but emotionally. Lonelyness defined the void in every manner day came to decided who choose to rule over what domain. Main four primordials that got a physical domain were Perseus, Gaea, Tartarus, and Ouranos. The rest got properties of the universe such as fate, time, light, darkness, night, and day (in order of the primordials that got the properties are Ananke, Chronos, Aether, Erebus, Nyx, and Hermera). Some primordials got minor things such as islands, water, sea, serpents, creation, appearance, nature, procreation, or mountains (In order the Nesoi, Hydros, Pontus and Thalassa both for sea, Ophion, Thesis, Phanes, Physis, Eros, and the Ourea).

The four undetermined primordials decided the order to choose their domains, which was Ouranos, Tartarus, Perseus, Gaea. Ouranos choose the sky because that was the best option. Tartarus choose the Pit because he was sadistic.

This left the Earth, a desirable, morphable place, and the Void the worst option to choose. Perseus looked at his sister Gaea and found a pale face that did not meet his eyes. With Gaea's look, Perseus decided.

"Gaea will take the Earth." All chatter stopped in the throne room of Chaos and all primordials looked at Perseus in shock. Gaea ran into her big brother's arms and started crying in joy thanking him over and over again. Chaos who was on her throne, had wide eyes that started to get tears in them. "I will take the Void." Gaea realized what the result of her taking the Earth was and started to regret cheering over taking the Earth. Chaos started to object to Perseus taking the void until he raised his hand to stop her before she could start. "I will not leave my siblings alone. Any of them." Perseus said voicing that his decision was final. "I will see you at the next meeting." Perseus said quietly.

With that, he opened a portal of a rich purple with flecks of black. He walked through it to his new home.

**Line Break**

In the middle of a desolate plain stood a proud palace that nature would never abolish. Giant black obsidian walls enclosed the enormous building. The palace had a very dark purple structure with lighter purple that highlighted smaller details and such. The doors to the magnificent palace had frames of shining gold and pitch black door handles, while the rest was dark purple.

A lone figure was walking toward the palace. A grey cloak covered his body and the hood went over his head to create a dark shadow. The only thing visible on the man face was his chin, a well tanned chin. The man spoke one word that rang throughout the barren fields of the Void, "ανοιχτό" (Open). The doors of the lonely palace creaked as they slide open. The walls of the inside of the palace were dark purple while the floor was a pitch black floor with white specks that floated aimlessly until the man stepped on the floor whereas all flecks of white shot through the floor to the middle of a elevated area. The flecks flew through the floor and condensed into a shining white throne. The color of the chair changed periodically through the rainbow until it settled on purple, then the shining purple throne darkened.

The shrouded man walked up to the throne and turned around as if to address his people, if he had any. As he sat down, the throne and him glowed golden for a brief second, then the flash was gone. In the throne now sat a well tanned man with royal robes that were decorated in a purple and black style.

**Line Break**

In the throne room of Chaos, eighteen thrones faded into existence next to a midnight black throne that looked as if it had stars flying through the arm rests. The midnight black throne had a slim woman in black robes sitting on it. Her appearance was the definition of perfect with raised cheekbones, smooth, straight, raven black hair and her slight tanned skin with no blemishes what so ever.

Eighteen flashes of multiply colors later, the primordials were in the council meeting.

"I have something to announce." Chaos spoke in a commanding, yet soft voice. "I will be leaving to create other planets and beings. When I leave, I will have my heir lead this council." Shouts of protests interrupted Chaos before she could name her heir. "Quiet Everyone." She shouted over the primordials raging voices. "With hours of meditation, I have decided that my heir shall be..." She paused for a second to look at everyone's faces.

"Perseus." Chaos finished. As soon as she did finish shouts of protests were heard from the primordials, mainly from Ophion, Tartarus, and Ouranos.

"How can Perseus lead us if he is always away!" Shouted Ophion as a counter argument.

"Why choose him, he isn't nearly as strong as me!" Roared Tartarus.

"He doesn't even know how to lead us!" Bellowed Ouranos.

"QUIET!" Shouted Thalassa by Pontus' side. All chattering stopped almost immediately. "I am positive that Mother has her reasons, so let us respect her and honor her decision." Thalassa stated in a slightly more calmed voice.

"Thank you Daughter. As I said Perseus shall be my heir to my title as ruler of the universe when I leave. For now however, we should honor my new heir." Chaos voiced.

A few hours later, Chaos left after proposing that they get wives and husbands. Immediately, Pontus and Thalasssa were married as well as Nyx and Erebus and Aether and Hermera. Gaea was on the fence about marrying, as well ass Ananke. Ananke later married Chronos. Eros was opposed to the idea of marrying a woman and only procreating with her. Phanes was a hermaphrodite. Physis remained a maiden. Ophion decided to not marry yet along with Ouranos and Tartarus. Thesis didn't bother marrying anyone. Perseus did not want to marry anyone because he knew by the jealous looks Ophion, Tartarus, and Ouranos were sending him, that anyone who would marry him would become a target and Perseus couldn't put his family in harms way.

**Line Break**

Swords clashed and clanged.

"Gaea Will Marry ME, Or You Will DIE!" Ouranos shouted as he battled his way through his brother. Just as Ouranos swung his sky blue sword at Perseus' purple obsidian sword, A staff that looked to be made up of moving snakes got swung at Perseus' unguarded side, knocking him to the ground. Perseus rolled out of the way of Ouranos' slash and got up. He held his battered sides that with his left hand as his right held his sword. Cold platinum ichor ran through Perseus' hand, dripping to the floor. He now faced his opponents who happened to be most of his family. Ouranos stood side by side with Ophion as Tartarus was on the floor unconscious as well as Pontus, Erebus, and Aether. Thalassa, Nyx, and Hermera were tending to their husbands glaring at Perseus for beating them up. Chronos and Ananke were on the side trying to get the fight stopped and Gaea was behind Perseus ready to defend herself only as Hydros was fighting her with the help of Thesis. They were slowly getting ground on Gaea until Hydros stabbed her right in her side as she defended against Thesis. Gaea fell to the ground wounded but not before screaming in pain.

Perseus let down his guard as he turned around only to find Gaea on the ground holding her side and Hydros getting ready to finish her off. Perseus, forgetting about Ouranos and Ophion, charged at Hydros and tackled him to the ground. The impact to the ground had Hydros unconscious already. Thesis retreated.

Perseus lowered his hand to Gaea to grab which she did. He pulled her up and went to turn back to Ouranos and Ophion. As he started to turn, searing pain shot throughout his body originating from his heart. Perseus let out a pained gasped as a sky blue sword coated in liquid platinum was now protruded from Perseus' heart. Sword got yanked up dragging Perseus up into the air, causing another pained gasp followed by Perseus coughing up his own Platinum blood. Suddenly the sword was shot back out of Perseus' heart and his body fell to his knees as Perseus starred ahead still facing Gaea. "I d-died fighting for a cause I b-believed in.*Cough* D-don't blame yourself Sister." Perseus then collapsed onto the cold marble floor."I will see you soon Mother." Perseus whispered before his form flickered then faded into nothingness.

**Author's Note-This Story was created due to my inspiration in other stories that involved Perseus being a Primordial. **

**1) For those who don't get what a Hermaphrodite is, it means a person who had reproductive parts of both male and female. It comes from the child of Hermes and Aphrodite called Hermaphroditos who combined with a nymph and the outcome was a person with both reproductive parts. **

**2) Ophion-The only reason I wrote him in was to refer to Cursed Fate by TheKaiserofDestruction **

**3) Most of my sources are from the Wiki so don't exactly blame me for inaccuracy. **

**~Alexorder159~**


End file.
